Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Background Sarada was born with no records of her birth.Chapter 700+2, page 6 When she was still a baby, Sasuke left Konoha for a mission of unknown sorts, so Sarada has never actually met her father, much to her chagrin. This caused her to often wonder why he had left her and her mother for so long. Personality Sarada seems to have inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother, she is critical of troublemakers; she also seemed to inherit her mother's verbal tic, . Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people, but she's not above commending them when they truly deserve it. Sarada is also a curious child; despite finding Boruto Uzumaki annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them wants to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Even though she thinks Boruto is annoying, she seems to have great respect for Naruto. Sarada has critical thinking habits. Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu, Jūgo and Karin whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Unlike her parents, Sarada has good manners in her childhood. She is never over-confident, not obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō and the son of her parents' team-member Naruto, Boruto Uzumaki. Due to never having met Sasuke and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved a father's affection her entire life. Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother and onyx hair and eyes that she inherited from her father. From her mother, she inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, which is framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consists of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie and black open-toed boots. In Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to her mother's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. Abilities Sarada awoke the Sharingan under unknown circumstances.Rai no Sho character sketch The exact extent of her abilities is unknown, but Chōchō Akimichi stated that Sarada should be able to pass graduation exams with ease due to her lineage.Chapter 700+1 Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told her mother that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again). Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their belongings, only to discover that one of the pictures of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts. Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sarada will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. References id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha